Shesta/Companion
Shesta is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “This thing… I don’t understand. Why do I have it?” (+1 Apple) “Everyone got absorbed, and then I… I don’t know anymore. I just don’t know...” “This money… Can I get my memory back with this?” (+140G) “Where did you come from?” *From outside his place - “There’s a world outside of here? I’d really like to go there. I might get my memory back...” (+10 Affinity) *A different world - “If there exist different worlds, then what does that make the space we’re in now?” *I live next door - “There is no such thing in this world...” (-5 Affinity) “You must not come to this place. You must not see it. You must not feel it.” “When in trouble, you should use this. But when you use it… what happens?” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Do you know what I should be doing? Please, tell me...” *Fighting - “But why do I fight? I don’t know the reason, but I know it’s something I have to do...” (-5 Affinity) *Sexy things - “Sexy… things? Is that what I should be doing?” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t know - “You don’t know either… What should I do…?” “I feel so numb… There’s no medicine, not in this place...” (Give Full Moon Grass?) *Yes - “My memory… It won’t come back...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “I can’t… I can’t remember anything...” “Class One Cross-World Contact detected. I must eliminate you...” “I wonder what I was when I was a human… Do you know…? *Scholar - “So… I studied a lot? I don’t remember doing that, I think you might be wrong.” (-5 Affinity) *Merchant - “Merchant… yes. I think I remember selling something on the street corner as people passed by...” *Prostitute - “I… do not remember selling my body. But is that what you want me to do? Do you want to have sex with me?” (+10 Affinity) “Where are we? Do you know?” *Tartarus - “Tartarus? Is that what you call this place in your world? But actually, this place is...” *This is my home, I own it - “This place belongs to you? Does that make you the Lord of Chaos?” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t know - “Yes, no one knows...” “What is it you are doing?” *Adventuring - “Adventuring? Yes… I think when I was young, I had dreams of adventuring somewhere far off...” (+10 Affinity) *Bringing peace to the world - “But there can be no more peace. This world is already gone...” *Raping monster girls - “Really? You’re not the one being rapped? I don’t like violent men...” (-5 Affinity) “I am the Shell Erosion Type Apoptosis, Shesta. My purpose for existing is… to eliminate intruders.” “My name is Shesta. That’s all I remember...” “Where am I? What am I doing here?” “I just had a sudden flash of memory… I was in some town...” “Nothing must be allowed to enter this place...” “Money… I always wanted it… I think...” (Give 84G?) *Yes - “My memory… It won’t come back...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I can’t… I can’t remember anything...” * Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Shesta: "Drinking tea, it's nostalgic somehow..." With Melk: ''' Shesta: "My insect legs tore my dress. Even if I make a new one it is immediately torn." Melk: "I know how you feel. My dresses are immediately covered in slime." Melk: "Now, let's go shopping for new dresses together. If it is not too humid, shall we eat moss in the swamp on the way home?" Shesta: "Sounds fun... Like something I did long ago." '''With Mary: Shesta: "If I drink tea like this... I might regain my memory." Mary: "Tea is no good, drink sake. Here drink, drink!" Shesta: "Well then, I`ll try it... gulp, gulp, gulp." Shesta: ".................." Shesta: "Good grief, all my sister does is drink sake. Can't she see that is why she will never get married?" Shesta: "And what about her job? After half a year she finds one as a part time worker at a thrifty store?" Mary: "(Her memories actually came back?)" Shesta: "...what was I saying? I can't even remember a few moments ago..." Mary: "(I think it's best if she doesn't drink.)" With Meru Meru: Shesta: "You and me are kinda similar..." Meru Meru: "Rustle, rustle, creep, creep..." Shesta: "Rustle, rustle, rustle..." Meru Meru: "Creep, creep, creep..." Shesta: "I can understand you..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "World of Apoptosis" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Apoptosis Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Tartarus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy